ef_a_talefandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2 Episode 6
__TOC__ flection (Released November 11, 2008) In a flashback, Yuuko stands at the front of the empty church and faces Yuu. She says, "I want you to know." She then proceeds to strip herself naked in front of him. Opening 1 After Yuuko makes her statement, the first opening plays without lyrics to a dark version of Eternal Feather Part 1 In a slightly earlier flashback, Yuuko follows Yuu up to the school rooftop where she tries to make conversation with him. She again tells him that she loves him. (She does this to maneuver him into a situation where she can reveal her secret to him and get help.) She has not slept in days, and she promptly falls into a peaceful asleep on his shoulder knowing that she is well protected for the moment. Yuu later goes to the art room and finds Nagi standing alone. She tells Yuu that she can no longer draw anymore. Yuu asks her how she lost her drawing ability. She replies it is because she has become 'twisted' ('warped' in the dub). The problem is that her repressed feelings for Yuu are corrupting her purity as an artist, and she knows that she cannot act on those feelings without wrecking her relationship with Yuu as his art mentor. Yuu meets Kuze in the hallway. Kuze, who knows all the girls at the school, warns Yuu that some of the other female students get an unsettling vibe from Yuuko. When they look into her red eyes they see something there that gives them the creeps. He suspects that Yuuko is hiding a secret and tells him, "I think you are the only person she will trust." Yuuko approaches Yuu and asks if he believes in God. He says no, because "if something like God existed before, there's nobody there now." He adds it is because "there are too many people who hate their fate." Yuuko agrees and replies cryptically, "I might have one or two complaints to make too." She then confides to Yuu that she hides her real personality behind a mask, and she asks Yuu if he wants to know her secret, which she calls 'the true me'. She then does a surprise lunge and kisses him. (She kisses him not because she is feeling romantic, but rather as a cry for help.) She says she agrees that God must not exist because there are so many sad and painful things in the world, and that "if there is a God, I'd want Him to make this world more beautiful, erase all painful things, make everyone nice, and prevent anyone from being sad." Yuu doubts that such a world could exist. Yuu runs into Nagi again in the art room. She is oddly wistful. She points out that the portmanteau of Yuu's name and her name - Yuunagi - means "the time in the evening when the wind doesn't blow". She says that the combined name has a peaceful connotation. It is the closest moment in the entire series to her revealing that she has real feelings for him. She then says, "But if time flows, then the wind must flow too". The implication is that their relationship would be static, not dynamic, so it would not work. (It would not work in their youth, however she hints subtly it might work later as adults.) Yuu misunderstands the conversation and thinks Nagi is just being weird again. Kuze performs a farewell violin concert for Yuu and Yuuko, and he plays A Moon Filled Sky. Yuuko is deeply moved, and she flees during the performance, which surprises Yuu. He chases after her, and she apologies for running out. She says that Kuze must have a pure heart to play such a beautiful melody with such loving passion, and she envies him. She wistfully wonders if perhaps there are some good things in this world after all. Yuu encourages her to believe that (which is unusual for him - he is usually a pessimist). He then asks Yuuko to reveal her secret. She lies and says she doesn't have one. Yuu gets angry at her obvious lie and insists she tell him, but she hesitates. He demands to know if her love confessions were real or calculated. She remains silent. (She does genuinely love him, but it was not her motivation for her calculated actions.) Opening 2 The standard opening for Melodies rolls here, more than halfway into the episode. It cuts short after only a few seconds. Part 2 Yuu continues to demand that Yuuko reveal her secret. She asks why, and for the first time he confesses that he loves her, and he's worried for her. She asks if he is sure that he loves her, and he says yes. This is the pivotal moment. She has successfully maneuvered him into committing himself to her, so she is now able to reveal to him her secret. First, she admits that she maneuvered him into loving her. Next, she escorts Yuu to the church, where she strips naked and shows him her body. It is covered with past and current injuries and scars. She reveals to him that her adoptive brother first raped her on Christmas day when she was 14. She then proceeds to calmly enumerate each injury to him, one by one, for several minutes of airtime. As she continues she grows more agitated, talking faster and faster, all while blaming Yuu for everything that happened to her. The scene is very disconcerting to watch. Yuu screams in shock and anger, both at her abuser and at himself. After the End Credits Yuuko puts her clothes on and then blames Yuu for her suffering, saying that if he did not reject her back in the orphanage then none of this would have happened. Previous Episode | Next Episode Category:Episodes Category:Season 2